Moving In
by I've-Gotta-Be-Me
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have finally moved to New York where they're settling into their first apartment! The possibilities are endless now that they finally have a place all to themselves...As in no chance of being walked in on.


_A/N: A smutty future Klaine fic based on the idea that one day Kurt and Blaine will be living together in an apartment in NY (Oooh la la) ;D_

_I hope you like it (:_

* * *

><p>Kurt stood on the balcony of his very first apartment, scarf wrapped around his neck and his hands shoved in his pocket. It was freezing out tonight, but Kurt didn't seem to mind as he watched his breath swirling visibly in front of him. It was a full moon and a few stars dotted the black night sky. He let his eyes drop from the sky to the skyline. It really was a magnificent view; he could see thousands of lights for miles and miles.<p>

He smiled a bit and let his mind wander as he thought about how behind every lit window there was a person – a life – and then he realized just how many people had to live in New York. It was moments like these when he felt like a tiny speck compared to the whole world – so insignificant. Yet it also made him feel comforted in a strange way. He furrowed his eyebrows as he was lost in thought.

A shuffling of footsteps came from behind him, but he didn't even notice, still marveling at the view. Blaine wound his arms around Kurt's waist from behind, startling Kurt a little bit.

"Oh my god, Blaine," he laughed, "You almost gave me a heart attack" he joked.

Blaine chuckled softly and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's neck, right where his hair ended and the pale skin of his neck began. Kurt couldn't help but shiver at how good it felt. Blaine moved to stand beside Kurt and slung his arm around Kurt's shoulders easily.

"It really is something, isn't it?" he said quietly, looking at all of the buildings.

Kurt leaned his head onto Blaine's shoulder and sighed. "It really is," he agreed.

"Come inside, Kurt," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's shoulder, "You're freezing. You've been out here forever. Time to call it a night."

He reached down and grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him inside. Kurt relented and allowed himself to be lead back into the apartment. As he locked the doors behind him, he took another look around the small space.

It wasn't anything fancy, but it was cozy and it was in a nice building. They'd spent all day bringing in the furniture and Kurt had insisted on decorating a bit. He just couldn't stand the bare walls – when he was in a room, he wanted it to reflect his personality. Pretty much everything was set up now and there were a few framed Broadway posters adorning the walls, a few family photos, and even a little picture of Pavarotti. A leather couch was sitting against the long wall across from the television set Finn had graciously gifted them with. Of course, nothing was plugged in, but when it was, it would be a nice space to spend evenings in.

By the front door, there was a small kitchen with marble countertops and even a small island with a few stools. There were even stainless steel appliances that came standard – Kurt was practically salivating over them when they first checked out the apartment. Unfortunately, the wooden cabinets were pretty much empty at the moment. Kurt sighed as he thought about how they'd have to do some serious grocery shopping tomorrow.

Blaine was checking out their handy work so far as well. He was nodding to himself like he could get used to this.

"So this is really happening, huh?" he smiled, looking at Kurt as he gave the other boy's hand a squeeze.

Kurt smiled back happily. "Yeah, it is…it took us a few years to get out of Lima, but we're here now. In New York. Together."

Blaine dropped his gaze to Kurt's lips and whispered in a very different tone. "You know what I like about this apartment?"

Kurt shook his head, oblivious. "What?" he asked.

Blaine bit his lip before moving his mouth to Kurt's ear. "Your parents are no where to be found" he whispered directly into Kurt's ear before nibbling on the lobe softly.

Kurt let out a shaky laugh as he enjoyed Blaine playing with his ear. He felt Blaine's breath hot and welcoming as he moved his lips from his earlobe down to his cheek until he was trailing wet kisses along Kurt's jaw. Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thoroughly letting Blaine work his magic.

Blaine fumbled with the scarf until it was on the floor, lying forgotten as he moved his mouth down to Kurt's neck and sucked on the smooth skin there until it was red. Kurt's breathing was uneven now and he grabbed Blaine's head between his hands and brought his mouth up to meet his own. He kissed Blaine hungrily and let his hands move to Blaine's hair, twining his hands in the loose curls. Kurt let out a low moan as he grazed Blaine's lip with his teeth. His tongue traced along Blaine's upper lip until Blaine was moaning too and grabbing Kurt's waist, trying to bring him impossibly closer.

Their bodies were flush against each other as Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back. He let his fingers rake against the material of Kurt's coat. Even through the layers of clothing, Kurt shook with desire as Blaine hands moved all the way down to the waistband of his jeans and up again.

"Blaine," he whined softly against the other boy's lips, knowing that his boyfriend knew exactly the effect he was having on him.

"Shhhh," Blaine whispered back, capturing Kurt's lips again possessively.

Kurt pushed against Blaine's chest, not to separate them, but to move him blindly towards where he thought the bedroom was.

Since his eyes were closed and he was unfamiliar with the layout of the new apartment, he'd pushed Blaine into the kitchen. He figured this out as Blaine almost knocked over a stool, not that either of them were bothered. They didn't even seem to mind, not breaking the intense kiss for a second. Kurt shoved his hands under Blaine's sweater and under his t-shirt and ran his fingers across Blaine's toned stomach.

It was Blaine's turn to groan and say, "Kurt…"

Kurt silenced the protest with his lips and ran his tongue along Blaine's teeth until he opened his mouth. Kurt tilted his head as his tongue met Blaine's tentatively. He moved his tongue against the roof of Blaine's mouth and then deepened the kiss, heart racing beyond control.

He backed Blaine against the marble countertop and grabbed his waist, hoisting him up onto the island. Blaine tilted his face down, adjusting to the new angle and wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist. Kurt gave Blaine a wicked smile before sucking gently on his bottom lip until Blaine was grinding against him impatiently.

"Kurt, oh my god…" Blaine whispered huskily, pressing his erection against Kurt's stomach.

Kurt moved his hands from Blaine's waist to cup Blaine's face in his hands once more. He angled Blaine's face so that his neck was exposed and he nipped at his jaw line before kissing his way down Blaine's neck until he reached the collar of his shirt. Kurt boldly licked Blaine's neck until he reached his jaw again, where he placed a hard kiss. Blaine was hopelessly turned on by it rather than repulsed.

Kurt ran his hands slowly down Blaine's chest, over his sweatshirt; teasing. Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's and watched as his hands eventually made their way down to his jeans. Kurt ran his hand lightly over Blaine's zipper, until he was cupping Blaine in his hand, and palming him through his jeans. Blaine opened his mouth, taking in a sharp breath. Kurt just stared at Blaine, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Blaine," he said softly.

Blaine just moaned, moving his hips forward and pressing himself into Kurt's hand.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated softly, his mouth so close to Blaine's that their lips brushed with every word, "Tell me what you want."

Blaine breathed heavily and said, "I…I want you to touch me, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, satisfied, as he kissed Blaine once more, their lips in a frenzy of teeth and tongues. Blaine unzipped Kurt's jacket and pulled it off of him, throwing it as far away as he could manage. Kurt broke the kiss briefly to pull Blaine's sweater over his head before pulling him off of the counter. He grabbed Blaine's ass roughly and pulled Blaine closer. Kurt moved his hands to the front of Blaine's button-down shirt and began hastily undoing as many buttons as he could manage. After what seemed like an excruciatingly long time, all of the buttons were undone and he was pushing the material down Blaine's arms and onto the floor. It didn't even matter that their clothes were strewn everywhere; no one was going to tell them to pick them up.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him down the hall to their bedroom. Luckily, he'd brought his mattress from home which was queen sized. There'd be more than enough room…

He pushed Blaine down onto the bed and quickly unzipped his jeans. Blaine lifted his hips as Kurt pulled the jeans off slowly before tossing them over his shoulder. The pants hit the wall before sliding down onto the floor. Kurt crawled up the bed until he was straddling an almost-naked Blaine. He reached down to his waist and pulled off his own shirt neatly before returning his attention to Blaine's now swollen lips. Blaine pulled Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it. Kurt's breathing was ragged against Blaine's open mouth as he felt Blaine's hands tracing their way up Kurt's bare torso. He let his fingers run along Kurt's sides and Kurt thought he was going to die from being so turned on. Blaine's hands kept moving until they reached Kurt's chest where his fingers moved across Kurt's nipples. Blaine felt Kurt take in a sharp breath – a sign that he enjoyed it. He let his fingers linger there, pinching them between his thumbs and forefingers until Kurt was practically grinding against him.

"_No…fair…_" Kurt panted as Blaine's fingers continued their work of undoing him.

Blaine chuckled darkly before covering Kurt's mouth once more so that he couldn't talk anymore. Kurt moved his hands down Blaine's chest until Blaine fingers stopped moving as his heart pounded in anticipation. Kurt trailed his fingers down to the waistband of Blaine's boxers and over the soft material until he was rubbing his hand against the bulge in Blaine's underwear once more.

The tables had turned in Kurt's favor and he said, "Remind me what you want, Blaine"

The boy beneath him squirmed nervously and muttered, "Fuck, Kurt…just touch me already."

He was practically begging now and Kurt pressed his hand harder against his cock. Blaine cried out a bit and moved a hand so that it was covering Kurt's and pressing it even closer.

"Please…" he whispered.

Kurt nodded, wanting to do it just as much as Blaine was asking for it.

He dipped his hands under the waistband of Blaine's boxers and grabbed his length in his hand. It was already hot as he began to move his hand slowly along the sensitive skin. Blaine bucked up into Kurt's hand as he let out another groan. Kurt brought his hands out of Blaine's underwear to lick his hand slowly from palm to fingertip. Blaine bit his bottom lip as he watched Kurt's tongue erotically running over his hand.

"Oh my god, Kurt…" Blaine moaned breathily, "That is…that is _insanely_ hot."

Kurt chuckled, "I know," was all he said before pulling off Blaine's underwear with his free hand and moving his hand back to Blaine's erection.

Blaine fell silent again, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feel of Kurt's hand moving on him. Kurt bit his lip as he moved his hand easily over Blaine and he leaned down to plant wet kisses to Blaine's chest. Blaine arched his back as Kurt's hands moved faster on him, showing no mercy. Kurt's lips moved up Blaine's chest until he was over Blaine's nipple. He ducked down quickly and sucked on it – hard. Blaine full out yelled as he felt Kurt's tongue running over the sensitive skin. He moved his hands to Kurt's hair and pulled on it a little bit as he felt Kurt's teeth bite down.

"Kurt!" he gasped, helpless as Kurt turned his attention to Blaine's other nipple. He squeezed Blaine's dick in his hand as he picked up the pace again.

Blaine let his fingernails dig into the skin of Kurt's back as he began moving his hips quickly, thrusting himself into Kurt's hand. Blaine's breathing was coming out harshly, but he also couldn't bring himself to care that much.

"Kurt," he warned, "I'm gonna….I'm gonna…"

He didn't have to say the words, Kurt felt him tense beneath his hand as he came across Kurt's fist and his own stomach. Kurt slowed down his movements, jerking Blaine through his orgasm until he started to go soft.

Blaine was breathing hard but smiling as he said, "Kurt…wow…Just wow…" Kurt brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean.

Blaine watched wide-eyed, "You have _no idea_ how much of a turn on that is,"

Kurt smiled devilishly. "Really?" he asked, "Well I can do one better."

He lowered his mouth over Blaine's stomach and ran his tongue across the hot skin, lapping up the cum there quickly. Blaine groaned and leaned his head back against the pillows as Kurt finished cleaning up his lower body and placed a kiss just below his navel.

Kurt crawled up to where Blaine was laying in the pillows as Blaine bent his knees. Kurt leaned back against them and sat on Blaine's built stomach. Blaine didn't seem to mind, especially not when Kurt lowered his head and whispered against Blaine's mouth.

"Do you want to taste yourself?" he whispered wickedly. "Because you taste fucking amazing."

The curse word coming from his mouth sounded delightfully dirty.

Blaine nodded and said, "Yes…"

That was all Kurt needed to hear before capturing Blaine's lips again, forcing open his mouth with his tongue. Blaine's tongue met his eagerly, running across Kurt's and savoring the taste that was still lingering there. Kurt moaned a bit and rubbed himself against Blaine almost desperately. Blaine felt Kurt's hard-on through his jeans that he was still wearing and he slid his hands down Kurt's back and under his pants, molding Kurt's ass into his hands. Kurt let out another moan as he pressed into Blaine's skin hungrily once more.

Blaine sat up quickly and pushed Kurt down onto the mattress roughly. "Kurt," he said, "You are too hard for your own good."

Kurt shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, well, that's your fault."

Blaine nodded, "I guess so. But I know just the thing to take care of you."

Kurt raised his eyebrows as Blaine didn't even bother unzipping Kurt's jeans. He just yanked them down quickly and peeled them off of Kurt before throwing them onto the floor.

He kissed his way down Kurt's chest and continued moving his mouth over Kurt's boxer briefs. Kurt tensed with anticipation and let out a shaky breath. Blaine wasn't even doing anything yet and he was already clasping the sheets in a death grip. Blaine sucked on Kurt through his underwear and even used his teeth a bit. It was already sending Kurt to pieces as he let out a sharp breath, gripping the bedding even tighter. Blaine let out a small chuckle as he continued sucking, sending vibrations through Kurt's body, causing him to let out a loud groan.

"Oh my god!" he cried.

Blaine laughed again and moved his hands under Kurt's underwear, pushing them down and over his hips. Kurt tried to kick them the rest of the way off, but Blaine pinned his legs down.

"Are you trying to knock me out before I give you a blow job?" Blaine teased, "Because if you don't want me to, you don't have to resort to violence."

Kurt just groaned in frustration. "Blaine…just…oh my god…please."

Great, now he was the one begging. Blaine didn't seem to mind as he lowered his head and grabbed Kurt's underwear between his teeth, slowly pulling them the rest of the way off.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered, "You have no idea what that does to me."

Blaine laughed and stared at Kurt's swollen cock sitting before him.

"Oh, I think I do" he said before lowering his mouth to the tip.

Kurt released the sheets reflexively and moved his hands to Blaine's soft curls, slightly damp with sweat. As Blaine moved his mouth further over Kurt, he could hear Kurt moaning softly and felt him arching his hips towards Blaine's mouth.

"Oh…" he sighed softly, "Yes…yes" he moaned as Blaine ran his tongue along Kurt's hard length a little bit faster.

He felt Blaine nip with his teeth again and instead of feeling pain, Kurt only felt pleasure. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's ass and lifted up his hips a bit so that he could bring Kurt deeper into his throat and squeeze his backside at the same time. Kurt pulled at Blaine's hair a bit, signaling to him that he liked it _very_ much. Oh how Blaine loved it when Kurt pulled his hair.

Blaine moved his mouth back and forth faster and faster until Kurt was squirming beneath him and biting back a scream. Kurt felt himself building and he knew he was close.

"Blaine…" he said, "B-Blaine…" He couldn't even make out a coherent sentence - he was so close to the edge.

Blaine just sucked harder and chuckled again, sending those vibrating sensations through Kurt until it was almost too much to bear. Blaine ran his tongue over the tip of Kurt's cock and took him in so deep that Kurt was afraid he might make Blaine gag. But Blaine was too much of an expert for that, he just kept bobbing up and down as Kurt moved his legs a bit,.

"Blaine…" he said again as he felt the heat building up intensely fast now, "I'm…"

But he didn't even get to warn Blaine as he came fast and hard in his mouth. Blaine didn't seem to mind as he sucked up every drop of him quickly and ran his lips across Kurt's tip once more.

He looked up at Kurt with a smile. "You are so hot when you come," Blaine admitted. "Seriously."

Kurt's chest was heaving but he laughed along. Blaine crawled up to Kurt so that their mouths were even again.

"And those noises you made…such a turn on" Blaine purred.

Kurt dropped his gaze to Blaine's lips. "Can I…can I taste?" he asked slowly. He'd never asked to taste himself before, but now he was insanely curious.

Blaine kissed him hard on the mouth before letting his tongue invade Kurt's mouth, the taste still prominent. Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue, tasting himself – familiar, yet still pleasantly strange. He moaned into Blaine's mouth before pulling away.

"Wow…" he told Blaine.

"I know," Blaine smiled back. Kurt let his fingers run gently across Blaine's shoulders and over his collar bone.

"I love you," he reminded Blaine.

"Kurt, you could never possibly love me as much as I love you," Blaine said fiercely before giving Kurt a dazzling smile.

Kurt pressed a tender kiss to Blaine's swollen mouth quickly before collapsing onto the pillows once more.

"You know," he said thoughtfully, "I could totally get used to this."

Blaine laughed, "Yeah, so could I."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Review, review, review, my darling readers! (:_


End file.
